


Old Photos

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you sort old photos. Inspired by some very scary old pictures of Brad Whitford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 20, 2006.

“This is gonna take forever.”  
  
“Josh....”   
  
“I’m just saying, Donna. I am a very powerful man. We are two very powerful people. I can think of much better things for us to do with our time than sorting our old photographs.”  
  
“We are not sorting MY old photographs. We are sorting YOUR old photographs.”  
  
“Because yours are organized and color-coded by year, event and location.”  
  
“See you say that to mock me...”  
  
“But you find it adorable instead?”  
  
“No, not so much.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not knocking the color-coding. It makes it much easier to find that picture of you from your aunt’s wedding. I’m thinking of making it my screensaver.”  
  
“Joshua Lyman, do not go there.”  
  
“Why not? You look cute.”  
  
“Because nothing says attractive like badly permed hair and seafoam taffeta... Josh, just shut your mouth and sort your pictures.”  
  
“'Kay.”   
  
“……………………………..”  
  
“……………………………..”  
  
“Josh, when was this taken?”  
  
“Harvard. Junior year, I think.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“……………………………..”  
  
“……………………………..”  
  
“Hey, Donna, check this out! Pictures from the Bartlet campaign!”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“The first."  
  
"Really? Let me see!"  
  
"God, we were young.”  
  
“Put those aside. We’ll go through them later.”  
  
“Hmmm? Oh. Alright.”  
  
“……………………………..”  
  
“……………………………..”  
  
“Oh. My. God.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My God!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Josh, a small, furry animal seems to be attacking your upper lip in this picture.”  
  
“What... Oh, HELL! Give me that!”  
  
“Nope! Hee… Stop it… heehee… Josh! Hee… No tickling! Hehehehehehehehe…..”  
  
“Ha! Got it! I am victorious!! “  
  
“I’ve got another.”  
  
“ACK! Donna!!!”  
  
“Give up. I have in my hands the Josh Lyman Mustache Hall Of Fame!”  
  
“Oh, God! Kill me now!”  
  
“Lets see. Josh and his mustache in a suit. Josh and his mustache in jeans. That was probably a good idea. Nobody would be looking at your face. Josh and his mustache in a tux. More in a suit… You know, I have to give you credit. At least you made sure your hair was always carefully combed.”  
  
“Wait for it.”  
  
“Oh ho! Spoke to soon!! Wow! And you mocked me for my bad '80s hair. No bad perm could possibly compete!”  
  
“Can we work?”  
  
“Fine. When were these taken?”  
  
“Nifenninndo.”  
  
“What? Josh, take your hands away from your face.”  
  
“Nineteen ninety-two. It was 1992. I was trying to look older.”  
  
“Josh, you were practically thirty.”  
  
“Yes, and I was sick of people mistaking me for an intern!”  
  
“You think the high forehead would have tipped them off.”  
  
“I had the high forehead when I was an intern.”  
  
“Heh. You sure this wasn’t taken during your days as a porn star?”  
  
“Because facial hair automatically signifies porn star.”  
  
“I don’t know Josh. This mustache screams Ron Jeremy.”  
  
“See... You say that to mock me...”  
  
“But... you’re getting ideas instead?”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“I............. I think you right. There are much better ways for us to spend our time!”


End file.
